A New Outlook
by Morbid Desires
Summary: Pretty much it's just Elena's thoughts and feeling throughout the movie. Also it has a little bit between when Armond dies and Zorro rejoins the signing.
1. Under Her Fingertips

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own the characters or ideas/references that may lead to whomever owns Zorro. The plot and anything else unrecognizable is mine.**

**A/N: Terribly sorry this one is so short, there is most certainly more to come, actually It's all written, I just think that it would be easier to organize in chapters as opposed to a one-shot with lines. So here we are, and I hope you enjoy it.**

He was hers again, and this time nothing would rip them apart, the only thing that could possibly stand in the way would be Zorro… but Elena thought that both of them understood the man in the mask in a new light. For now Elena no longer wanted to think of Zorro, she only wanted to think of Alejandro, here, now, under her fingertips. Yes, it was true that he hid under the mask, but to her he would always be Alejandro, the man she truly fell in love with first, and Zorro, the man who captivated her and antagonized her second.

"So what were you saying when you thought we were never meant to be together?" Alejandro teased, breaking their embrace first. Despite everything that had happened, a smile worked its way onto his lips. As Elena looked at the smile one found its way to her own mouth as well.

"Oh, you know… the pipe and I… it just, wouldn't work, it was too much like my stepfather's. Not fit for a lady," she decided to joke with him. After all, she didn't know what she had meant. She had to have been crazy… if he asked her again more seriously it would be Armond. He had been a kind boy at finishing school, but something had changed between them from the time when they were children. Whether it was him or her or Alejandro she did not know, and right now she did not care. Especially if it had anything to do with her or Alejandro for if it did she did not want to un-change it. Not after the last three months and the longing her heart experienced. The entire time all she really wanted was to be right here, in his arms… Maybe not under these circumstances, but… she would gladly take what she could get if it meant he would belong to her and her alone again.

**A/N: Please review, if not now, at minimum when you finish the story after the 3rd chapter! Thanks!**


	2. It Was Only Three Days

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own the characters or ideas/references that may lead to whomever owns Zorro. The plot and anything else unrecognizable is mine.**

The last three months… they were not a time Elena cared to think about, but it seemed she had no choice as her and Alejandro made the long trek back to the signing. She had not wanted the divorce and that was why she had sent the lawyer, if she had to face Alejandro personally she would have broken down. It had seemed safest to avoid contact at all with Alejandro but when he first appeared at the wine tasting she realized there was no way to escape him any longer. She had no choice but to confront him and try to get rid of him, if she didn't, she knew that the Pinkertons would reveal Zorro's true identity to the rest of the world. But then Alejandro had gotten drunk… the things he said to her had hurt, she wondered if they were how he really felt. It had been torture, trying to get him to leave all the while wanting so desperately to leave with him. Then she did the only thing she knew would successfully get rid of him and hopefully keep him safe… even if she never saw him ever again, that would be better than having to watch his enemies destroy him. She wasn't sure if slapping him had hurt her more or her Alejandro, but either way that was the only way she could think of to keep him safe and get him to leave… not to mention the fact that what he was saying was breaking her heart. She had told him the truth when she said if he didn't know her better than he didn't ever truly know her. If only he hadn't been drunk…

And then he couldn't leave well enough alone and simply disappear, no he had to show up the next day in market. He never played polo in his life, and yet he accepted Armond's challenge foolishly. The first time he fell to the ground Elena thought she would run to him and break her cover right there. But she held tight… probably due to the tequila. The second time when he managed to tie Armond she knew she had to do something because if he won she would never be rid of him and watching him lose Zorro would destroy her just as much as it would destroy him, without Zorro, the Alejandro she knew and loved would die without her and Joaquin to keep him above water. She took special measures to make sure he would lose. And then the reason they had fought to begin with got in the way again, just as she was about to tell him everything. When she said, 'we were never meant to be together,' she had been talking to Alejandro but she was sure now that she had been talking about Armond, even if neither of them took it that way at the time. She should have known she could not fool her ex-husband though, after ten years he knew her better than anyone else. And she knew he saw through her even before he said he knew she did not love Armond.

And then he would still be in the way when she was trying to get information at Armond's that night. She suspected he was spying on her, but now she knew he was simply gleaning his own information. And then Armond had shown up before she had been able to find out just what he knew. Her attitude must have seemed a little strange to Armond, what with kissing him and then saying maybe, but if it kept Alejandro safe… she had no problem with showing her ex-husband that she was independent either way.

And then she saw him again the following night, though it had only been less than twelve hours ago now that she thought about it. She had been glad to see him then, it had been nice to fight by his side once again. It was arrogant of her to say she forgave him but she wasn't about to tell him how much she regretted the last three months. Besides, he was being pig headed and it was true, if he had kept his mask on to begin with she never would have ended up his wife… well… that was probably untrue. Since she fell for Zorro the moment their eyes met on her early morning ride so many years ago, and she fell for Don Alejandro before their first dance together not long after. She was hopeless, that was the conclusion she came to. And the pearls were true, she liked pearls… and his ignorance simply reinforced her theory that he did not think. And again, talking about the pearls reminded her of Armond, and that line, 'we were never meant to be together,' she knew then she was talking about Armond. And she suspected that Alejandro knew as well. The feel of his lips on hers again was unlike anything she had ever known. She didn't realize how much she missed the taste of him until he was there and she was there and there was nothing separating them. When they finally broke apart she had meant it literally that he would follow her… he took it to mean forever, and she knew he would. There was no way she would ever escape his clutches again, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. And then their time of spying together was over, she could honestly say it was too short. And when she graced his lips with her own she did not want to let him go, she wanted desperately to remain right there with him… or to go find Joaquin and run away. But she couldn't, that was why she kissed Zorro one last time before leaving… at least she knew she had left the man she loved with a piece of her. And if she were to die tonight at least she would die knowing that Alejandro was still hers and she would forever be his. She hoped she had conveyed that through their short time together those last few minutes.

**A/N: Again, if you find it in your time to review, please do! Especially after you finish the story, thank you for the time you have already taken to read this little bit!**


	3. He was Hers and Hers Alone

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own the characters or ideas/references that may lead to whomever owns Zorro. The plot and anything else unrecognizable is mine.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter, please review!**

Before they rounded the bend where the people were waiting Alejandro stopped her train of thought and her feet as well. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a halt.

"Alejandro, what are you doing? The people are waiting for you," Elena thought that by reminding him of where he was he would come to his senses. He walked in front of her and got down on one knee.

"I have no pearls for you, Princess, but I have my love and I hope that will be enough, will you marry me? Again?" Elena's heart did somersaults in her chest as she looked down at the only man whom she had loved in that manner. She would be crazy not to take him back!

"If I must," she replied, a sly smile working its way across her features. A grin spread across Alejandro's features in turn and he rose only to lower her in a dip and plant a very heated kiss upon her lips. When they broke apart Elena couldn't contain her joy of freedom and love and plain happiness any longer and one could tell by the glow of her face. She had not been this happy in months, since she had lost her husband to Zorro, but he was back. And from the looks of it he was back to stay. Grinning a devilish grin she forced him to let her up and they returned to the people together, Joaquin ran to his mother and hugged Zorro as any grateful son would do. Tornado returned to his friend and Zorro took his place upon the stage, but in his heart he was Don Alejandro de la Vega, down in the crowd, with his family… the only true place where he belonged.

**A/N: Again, thank you for taking the time to read this little story and if you could find the extra couple of minutes to review, please do so!**


End file.
